The SafeKeeper
by Biel
Summary: Based on Sharon Shinn's SafeKeeper tales:Dina, a somewhat reluctant safekeeper, lives in Wodenderry with her recluse father. When she goes to Merendon to visit her mother's new family,she hears a secret that makes her regret ever becoming a safekeeper.
1. Paul

**Note: I did not invent safe-keepers, Wodenderry, or Merendon. I borrowed Sharon Shinn's world from the Safe-Keeper novels, but the characters in this story _are_ original.  
**

* * *

When I was 17, I went to Merendon for the first time. I had lived all of my life in Wodenderry with my father. Father was a scholar who hated anything to do with court life, so I had never lived at court or mingled with the upper class, though many safe-keepers did. I think he thought that my job was a burden, and so he didn't do what he might have to encourage my gift. Thus, I was about as well known at 17 as I had been five years previous when I'd first taken on the business. Not that I minded much. Some took heart and soul to the job of safe-keeper-me, only moderately so. 

My mother lived in Merendon with her second husband and my older sister. I'd never learned the details of why my parents had split or how I'd come to live with our father and my sister with our mother. Nor was I very curious. I was just relieved that none of my family sought me out as a confidante; it was awkward enough hearing confessions from mere friends or strangers. I couldn't imagine what I'd do if my father tried to tell me his greatest secrets.

My stepfather was a kind, but simple man, warm where my real father was lacking. Mother was gentle enough, but distant, though not in the same way as Father. Whereas he was merely preoccupied with his studies, I think Mother felt guilty for leaving me with my father all those years. Della, my sister, was thought by most to be average. I was more likely to receive a compliment on my hair or eyes than she. She

acknowledged that she wasn't very smart or hard-working. But she was funny and adventurous and eager. Her letters always made me chuckle, but I had to wince from her spelling. I was a scholar's daughter, after all.

I arrived in Merendon grumpy and determined to have a bad time. The trip had started out poorly; I'd barely gotten a farewell from my father, who'd been too engrossed in a book on geology to even look up. To be fair, I think he was upset that I was leaving him. He couldn't understand that it was obligation, not choice, that drew me away. I was among the last people who would ever desire adventure- that much I had inherited from my father. If Mother and Della hadn't come to Wodenderry every year for the giant Market Fair, I would have known them only by their letters. On their last visit, they (mainly Della) had finally pressured me into visiting and Father into allowing me.

So here I was two months later, almost in time for Summermoon. My cart ran up to the building that served double as a home and tailoring business for my other family. I noticed that Big Sammy, my stepfather, had already placed a sign in the yard advertising the services of a safe-keeper.

I was in the middle of giving the sign a good, hearty kick when someone startled me by saying "Ah…I get it. You must be a Truth-Teller." I glared at the speaker. He was very tall and very skinny. His clothes bagged in puddles at his wrists and ankles. A big nose was all that was remarkable in his face. His floppy brown hair was covered by an even floppier black velvet hat. He looked ridiculous.

"Actually I'm a safe-keeper. _The_ safe-keeper." I pointed to the sign.

"Indeed? Well, Dina, I wouldn't want to be the one to interrupt your important work." He nodded his hat at me, then started down the road.

I stared after him for a moment before I realized why he seemed familiar. I jogged to catch up with him and he paused. A breeze passed and he seemed to sway in it slightly. Tall and thin as he was, he couldn't have been very sturdy.

"Is it often very windy like this?" I asked him, beginning to regret that I hadn't brought warmer clothes. "You're Paul, right? Big Sammy's son? You must have known I was coming." Della had told me that Paul had moved out four years ago, when he was only 15 or 16. She said he and Sammy didn't get along. I'd never met him before, but I could see a lot of my stepfather in him.

"Little Dina!" he exclaimed, as though he hadn't known who I was until now. "When did you arrive? I tell ya kiddo,"he said putting his arm around my shoulder and sweeping the other one in the air, "I don't know how you're going to stand it, what with all the exciting things Merendon has to offer." He saw me roll my eyes. "Not too excited to be here, huh? Don't worry; I'll come by soon and save you from Della- she's got tons of horrible things planned."

That felt strange to hear. He knew my own sister better than I did. Before I could reply however, he leaned in close to my face so that I had to step out from under his arm in order to feel comfortable. "Can I tell you a secret, Safe-Keeper?"

He was still too close. I took another step back. "Surely there's another Safe-keeper around here, one who's more firmly established?"

Ignoring me, he leaned close again and whispered, "Every night at moonrise, the baker sets all his leftovers on his doorstep for the taking. I personally prefer the cherry muffins." He paused a moment as I stood gaping at him, unsure if he was serious or not, then he straightened up and went on his way again, whistling.

Sammy and Della were extremely excited to see me and immediately showed me around town. Della was practically skipping. I tried not to let my moodiness show so I wouldn't ruin their fun. Mother had given me a quick kiss and hug before she returned to her work. She was more like my father than she realized.

When I mentioned my encounter with Paul at dinner, no one seemed surprised. I noticed Sam's mouth pressed into a thin line, but he didn't comment. I didn't mention the baker. Though I couldn't see it as anything but a joke, it was told to me in confidence.

"Can I tell you something, Dina?" my sister asked the next night while we were in bed. I sighed quietly- I hated being keeper for people I knew- but I told her to go on.

"I'm in love!" Her voice sparkled in the darkness. "No one else knows- I think Sammy disapproves of him-but we're planning on marrying as soon as he finished his apprenticeship. Isn't this exciting Dina?" And she proceeded to tell me all about Cohr, from his black hair and green eyes to the way her heart felt when he held her hand. When she finished, I wished her luck. As Della fell asleep, I wondered at how open and trusting she was with me; I knew that I wouldn't have been the same in her place.

I actually got to meet the wondrous Cohr the very next morning. Della and I were cleaning the floor when he stopped by to ask her to Summermoon Festival with him. He really was quite handsome, though he seemed rather stand-offish to me. Maybe it was just because he was next to Della, who absolutely sparkled around him. I imagined that I must seem extremely dull compared to her.

Paul entered the building just as Cohr was leaving. Paul stared coldly at him, but Paul merely smiled blandly at him. This time he was sporting a wide rimmed, feather-grey hat. After exchanging somewhat awkward greetings with Della, Paul turned to me. "Great day, isn't it little Dina? Enjoying Merendon?"

I glared at him. "I'm _seventeen._ And the weather is awful."

He grabbed the broom from Della's hand and began sweeping wildly. "I wouldn't expect a hermit like you to care much about the weather. Okay, I'm sorry," he went on without pausing, "I promised to spend time with you and I didn't." Had he promised that? I couldn't remember. "It's no wonder you're in a bad mood. You know, I heard wonders about your sunny disposition, but it seems I've struck out twice now. Well then," he said leaning the broom against the wall, "Shall we?"

Della was frowning at Paul. It seemed he didn't get along with anyone in his family, not even Della. "Quickly now, before Sammy walks in and starts yelling at me. You can come too, Del, of course. We can go climbing trees or jumping off cliffs if you like."

I looked at Della to gauge how she felt about Paul's proposition. I figured that anything would be better than cleaning. Della seemed to be thinking the same thing and told me to go. She stayed to finish the chores, though I got the feeling that it had something to do with Cohr's disapproval of Paul.

"A shame you can't join us," he said to Della, then offered his arm to me. "Shall we?" I ignored it and walked out of the shop into the gloomy, gray day.

Paul strolled out after me. "What is it, Little Dina? Do I smell?" He sniffed one arm experimentally.

"Are you always like this?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Probably." Whistling, he started off down a street.

"So what is it we're doing?" I asked, hurrying to catch up.

"You know, I was thinking about it and it's a little cold for cliff-diving and you don't seem the tree climbing type." Well, that was certainly true. "I feel terrible, Deen. We're family, but I don't know you at all. I never visited, even though I've been to Wodenderry countless times. I don't even know if you like cheese!" he finished dramatically.

I stared at him warily. "Cheese?"

"Ah! Here we are." He halted in front of a vendor's cart and asked the man for two items. After paying the vendor, he handed me something dripping on a stick, then led the way to some nearby steps and sat down. I followed him uncertainly.

"Toasted cheese," Paul told me.

"I figured as much."

"You haven't been to the baker's yet," he told me while we ate.

"Do you only think about food?"

"Mostly. Sometimes I think about hats.

"You know, we really don't have a safe-keeper here. Our last one died recently; that's why Sam put out the sign. I'm surprised you haven't attracted more business." He analyzed my face while I fiddled irritably with my empty cheese stick. "I think it's you. You're cute enough"-I scowled to hide my blush-"but you're not really friendly. You got the looks and Della got the personality," he mused.

"That's it!" I shouted- far louder than one who keeps silent for a living should- and stormed off.

This man! It was no wonder he didn't get along with any of the family. He was horrible. I was surprised that someone as friendly as Sammy could have a son like Paul.

He found me a short while later, watching some school children play. "I don't like Merendon," I told him when he came up to me.

He considered this. "I honestly can't imagine that you're missing your father very father." He paused and I shrugged. "And you were never at court." Another shrug. "So the only reason I can find for you missing Wodenderry so terribly is that you have a lover back there. How romantic!" He put his hand to his heart and mock sighed while I blushed and vehemently denied it.

"I hope you don't take to heart what I said earlier, when you ran off," Paul said as we walked back to Sammy's. "I actually find Della to be a very attractive girl." I glared at him and he relented. "You see, Little Dina," he explained, "it's an older bother's _job_ to tease his younger sisters."

"How unfortunate it is then that you aren't actually my brother; I guess you'll have to avoid that duty in the future," I said lightly, no longer very upset.

"In that case," Paul bent over and lightly pecked me on the mouth. He laughed as I tried to decide which emotion to focus on. It did no good to be serious with him, so I decided on mock anger.

"You creep!" I shouted, chasing him down the street while he laughed wildly. I found that I was giggling too.

"I tell ya, Deen," he said when we finally reached the house, "I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

"I find that hard to believe," I said, grinning. Paul seemed as though he did nothing but have fun.

"Give my greetings to my dear father and stepmother," he bid me, then left. By now it was nearly evening and Della was in the kitchen working on dinner. She asked vague questions about my day, but seemed uninterested in the whole. She was surprised that I'd never tried toasted cheese before. At dinner I didn't mention that I'd spent the day with Paul, and neither did Della.

"He's always goofing around," Della told me later that night when I asked her about Paul. "He's rarely serious, even around Sammy."

"Do you know why he left?" I was curious. Della had never mentioned it and I'd never cared to ask before.

"They just don't get along. I asked Mother if there was more to it, but she wouldn't say, and Sammy doesn't like to talk about him. Paul was always getting into trouble." Della seemed uneasy, so I switched the subject to Cohr. Della was soon talking eagerly and I was free to sort through my thoughts.

The next day Mother and Sammy seemed tenser than usual as they worked in the shop, serving customers and filling out orders. While we worked in the kitchen (again), Della told me why. It seemed Paul had invited himself to dinner, and everyone was trying to figure out what he meant by it. I was wondering, too, especially after what Della had told me last night.

That evening Paul walked in right on time, just as everyone was sitting down at the table. Remarkably, he wore no hat. When I mentioned this, he laughed, seemingly unaffected by the tension that had gripped everyone else, including me. Even though I knew he had been teasing me, I couldn't stop thinking of how he'd kissed me yesterday.

Conversation was stinted and awkward, even by my standards, and I had been raised with a near-recluse for a father. After the meal, Paul accompanied Della and me into the kitchen and began washing the dishes.

"Well that was fun, wouldn't you say?" my stepbrother asked us as he reached for the pot the potato soup had been cooked in.

"Why did you come tonight, Paul?" Della demanded quietly. "Mother and Sammy were very upset."

"I missed your cooking, Del. Sadly, you must have let Dina cook tonight." I shrugged. I'd never counted cooking among my talents. I was more curious about what was happening and wondered if Della would bring up Cohr. I didn't know what he had to do with Paul, but there was an obvious connection. Della didn't mention him though, and Paul left shortly after without saying goodbye to Sammy.


	2. Apples

Later on that night as I was closing the shutters in the kitchen, I heard a familiar voice calling me outside. As I expected, I found Paul leaning against the house, his limbs looking even longer in the moonlight.  
"What is it?" I tried hard to keep the exasperation from my voice. There were too many things going on here that I was unused to, and I just wanted to go to the quiet of my bed. Hopefully Della would be asleep.  
"Well, I told you about this great deal on cakes a while back, but you didn't listen to me. So, I've come to take you there by force."  
"I thought that was a secret you were telling me."  
"Consider it now out in the open." He grabbed my hand and led me toward the baker's.  
"Wait! It's nighttime. Everyone will be worried if I wander off." I was stalling, even though I was curious.  
"They won't even notice-they're already sleeping. Besides, Dina," he aid grinning beguilingly, "I know you're dying to come. You're bored to tears."  
"Fine, but not the baker's. Maybe someplace else?" He took in the expression on my face and merely shrugged, for which I was grateful.  
"If you want. Do you have any objection to fresh fruit?"  
"Not if it's legally obtained," I said pointedly, still unsure of his character. As we walked toward wherever, I noticed that Paul still hadn't let go of my hand. He seemed nonchalant, but my cheeks warmed. Soon, however, I was too busy laughing at Paul's stories to notice it myself. And he was truly funny, despite all of his oddities. I wondered if anyone else in the family recognized this. Probably not, I realized. Around them, even Della, Paul acted sarcastic more than anything.  
"For you," Paul said, handing me an apple. He finally let go my hand so he could munch his own apple while simultaneously picking more from a tree.  
"And this doesn't belong to anyone?"  
"It does- don't get upset Little Dina- it's mine. I take a room over there. He pointed to what looked to be a boarding house. The lawn immediately surrounding it looked dead in the moonlight.  
"What happened to the grass-"  
"Would you look at that moon?" He interrupted me a little too brightly. "The festival's almost here."  
I shrugged, figuring that was a story for another time. I opened my mouth to ask how he made his living-farming seemed a little out of the question, considering- when he thrust two more fruit at me.  
"Here," he said grinning mischievously. "You can stuff these down your dress"- while I might be considered more attractive than Della, she had one thing I had little of: breasts. I pelted the apples at Paul while I considered worse punishments. "-to save for later!" Paul managed to get out through a face full of apple.  
"Yeah right," I muttered, but I wasn't really upset. I hadn't found him as offensive as I probably should have. It was just too hard to remain serious around Paul, even for me.  
"You know," he said, wiping flecks of fruit off of his face, "I think I've had enough apples for tonight."

"Della's sweetheart lives here, too," Paul said as we made our way back home. I grunted noncommittally. Part of being a safe-keeper was ensuring that I in no way let someone's secret out. "Cohr. Ah, I bet you can't say anything, can you? You know, that gives it away just as well as if you'd shouted it in my ear." I scowled; he was right. I'd have to figure out a way to prevent that in the future. Meanwhile, there was something that had been bothering me.  
"You and Cohr don't seem to get along; why is that?"  
"You noticed, did you?" Paul grinned. "I don't let him borrow my hats, so he's jealous. Does that sound plausible?"  
"Hardly," I snorted. Paul laughed aloud, but he didn't say anything else on the subject. I wanted to ask Paul why he didn't get along with Sammy and everyone else, but I was afraid I'd get more of the same. I guess I wasn't the only person who kept secrets.  
We walked the rest of the way to Sammy's in silence. Paul had grabbed my hand again, and I was too busy focusing on that to come up with conversation. Paul seemed lost in thought as well.  
"You know, Dina," he said softly, reaching up to brush my hair from my face. I stood completely still, too nervous to move. "You have a twig in your hair," he said, pulling it out and showing it to me.  
"Stupid," I muttered, pushing him.  
He chuckled softly. "Good night, little Dina." He leaned down to kiss me on the cheek, and then walked away.  
I stayed outside for a while, trying to order my thoughts. When I finally went in, I found Della waiting for me in our room. She looked serious.  
"They were wondering where you were. I told them you went outside for some fresh air."  
"Thanks."  
Della looked at me sternly. "It wasn't for your sake, Dina. I didn't want to upset Sammy by mentioning Paul. I know he's charming, but it isn't a good idea for you to spend so much time with Paul. He's not a good person to become interested in."  
I laughed nervously. "Who's interested? I was just a little bored-"   
"Well then maybe you should spend more time with the rest of your family," Della said shortly. This was the closest to mad I'd ever seen her. "I thought that was why you came to visit." She went to bed and I was left pondering over what she'd said.

The next afternoon I was in the shop, poorly attempting to hem a skirt. Sammy had already reprimanded me earlier for going outside alone at night. I didn't contradict him. I doubted he'd be any more favorable to the idea of me being with Paul.

"Dina?" My mother interrupted me as I contemplated the ruin of my skirt. "There's someone here who requires your services."

"You should ask Della. I'm no good at sewing. Look at this!" I held my skirt up for her inspection.

"He requires your services as safe-keeper," my mother said slowly, as though I weren't very bright. I suppose it was true though. I wasn't exactly at my best; my mind was preoccupied with other things.

"Of course," I said jumping up, dread growing in my stomach. I'd forgotten about the sign that Sammy had put up, and I suppose I'd been hoping the rest of Merendon would forget as well. "Where should I take him?"

"Sammy set up an area behind the house. We don't have any kirrenberry trees, but it will have to do for now."

When I went to the designated area, far off from the house, but open to ensure no eavesdroppers, a short, bald man was waiting. The only hairs on his entire head were his thick, red eyebrows, which he kept reaching up to twiddle with. He seemed nervous. Most people who saw safe-keepers were.

"I've got to tell someone!" He burst out suddenly. "I'm a baker. I love my job, but there are some customers-like your mother- who drive me insane. So I-I've got to do it, otherwise I wouldn't be able to stand it-I spit in their food! I sell buns that I dropped on the floor. I cheat customers out of their change." He said all of this in a rush. "I-" He looked at me suspiciously. "You are the safe-keeper, right?"

"I am," I assured him, trying to maintain a calm expression, though inside I was cringing in disgust. I managed to not explode at the man while he finished recounting his secrets. By the time he left, he'd nearly pulled all of his eyebrows off in his anxiety, but he looked happier. He was eager, no doubt, to hurry back to work and spit in someone else's food.

That night at dinner when Della tried to pass me the plate of buns she'd just bought, I purposefully let it slip past my fingers, sending the bread sliding to the floor. Mother scolded me for ruining good food, but I was busy trying to come up with a way to avoid the baker's goods without giving away his secret.

"Hurry up!" My mother told me. "We need bread for the stew. You might still be able to catch the baker before he closes."

I reluctantly made my way outside and toward the baker's. With any luck, he would have already left to eat his own evening meal.

"Hey," a voice interrupted me. I spun around eagerly, hoping it was Paul. Instead I saw Della's sweetheart, Cohr. He really is quite handsome, I acknowledged to myself. His bright green eyes stood in sharp contrast to his dark hair. He had his shirt sleeves rolled up so I could see the muscles in his arms.

"Dina, isn't it?" I nodded. I would accept any excuse to stall my current errand. "Della spoke of you often, but I never would have learned from Paul that he had another sister."

"Only by marriage," I said awkwardly. An angry glint had come into Cohr's eyes when he said Paul's name, and I wondered again what had happened between them. "We never actually met until this summer."

"Of course," Cohr said. He smiled, something he didn't seem to do often. "Are you busy now?"

"Sort of," I said, unsure of his intention.

"That's too bad." Cohr said farewell, and I went on my way again, wondering over this odd exchange.


	3. Summermoon Secrets

The next week passed by quietly. I spent the days working with customers in the shop or wandering around Merendon with Della. Father hadn't given me much money before I'd left, but I had some coins saved up from being a safe-keeper. Most people preferred paying in ways other than coin: a piece of cloth, a ring, a basket of eggs, or sometimes merely a smile.

I had even received a few more people requiring my services, though none were like the baker. These people had simple secrets. Crushes, the occasional stolen pastry-these were the kind of secrets I liked. One boy told me that he was hiding a dog, even though his mother had refused to let him keep it. One good thing about Merendon was that I was unlikely to hear the more serious secrets I'd heard back home in the capital. The baker's tale actually paled compared to much of what I'd heard.

I worried about Father. I'd tried writing him a letter, but I didn't have the skill that Della possessed. I didn't know what to write, so I settled for a quick greeting and a book suggestion I'd gotten from one of the shop's customers.

He would be spending Sumermoon alone for the first time. Not that we usually made a big deal of the holiday; I had to struggle just to get him out of his study to light the bonfire. He'd return inside immediately after and I would stay out alone for awhile, watching the fire, or perhaps wandering through the lit-up city streets, soaking up the feeling of celebration. I wondered how it would be celebrated at my mother and stepfather's. I was certain Della and Sammy would make a big deal of it. And Paul. Who I hadn't seen all week. And who I certainly wasn't going to seek out on my own.

That's why I was rather surprised when Paul entered the bookshop where I was trying to convince Della to give one of my favorite books a chance. She wasn't having any of that. "Paul!" she said rather happily when she saw him. She was in a terrific mood because of Cohr- who, she said, liked me a lot. Paul grinned when he spotted us.

"I didn't know you could read, Del."

"I'm in here because of Dina."

"Of course. I should have known." Della wandered off to look at a book full of colorful pictures, but not before she gave me a meaningful look. Apparently, she still meant what she'd said the other night.

"So how do you like my new hat?" Paul asked me.

"It looks like you're wearing a sausage on your head," I told him truthfully.

He looked surprised. "You know, you're the first person to figure out that that's what I was aiming for?" For the life of me, I couldn't tell if he was in earnest or not.

We were silent for a while, browsing through the books. "I've been a little busy working lately," he told me a little later. I tried to pretend that I wasn't interested, but I liked that he felt he had to explain to me.

"Where do you work?" I asked, curious.

"I do a little of this, little of that," he said breezily. "Mostly trading."

"Trading what?"

"Dina!" my sister called me from the other side of the store. "Let's get going. We need to work on your embroidery."

Paul gave me a knowing smile when I grimaced. "Tell her you've become engrossed in a novel so you want to spend the rest of the afternoon with me," he suggested.

"That makes no sense!" And I knew Della would be upset if I spent the afternoon with Paul instead of her, though I was unsure whether she was eager for my company or merely eager to keep me away from Paul. Impatient, Della started over toward Paul and me.

"Dina, your sister is too protective- but make sure you don't tell her I said that," Paul leaned down to whisper. Della reached us as Paul was straightening back up and stared at us somewhat suspiciously. "Lovely as always," Paul said formally. "Della, Dina." He acknowledged each of us with a tip of his head, and then swept out the door.

"Did he buy anything?" Della asked, puzzled. I shrugged. I was a little disappointed that he hadn't mentioned Summermoon. Shortly after I followed Della out the door of the shop to another long afternoon of sewing and gossip. The problem with gossip is that it loses much of its entertainment value when you're not allowed to contribute any tidbits of your own.

The next evening was the Summermoon festival, so Della and I dressed in our finest clothes and fixed the other's hair. Sammy had kept everyone busy the entire day with preparations and decorating. I'd actually enjoyed it, and was looking forward to the festival, where all of Merendon would gather for food and dancing.

Much to Della's relief-she was still keeping Cohr a secret-, Sammy and my mother stayed in the house to enjoy the evening while Della and I hurried to meet up with Cohr. It wasn't dark yet, but people were everywhere. The smells of baked peaches and roasted nuts followed us enticingly. Cohr stopped and bought us fried dough sprinkled with sugar. I walked behind them when we started off again, watching my sister shine and feeling duller than ever.

When the dancing started, we watched for a while, clapping along with the music, until Della forced me to dance with Cohr. He danced well, though his hands were too often on my waist for comfort- though I noticed that Della seemed to enjoy that when they danced later. Della danced cheerfully and her smile never left her face.

Shortly after I declined Cohr's offer of another dance- it was much better to merely watch Della- my stepbrother appeared. He was looking splendid in a crisp black shirt and black pants. It was amazing how much some properly sized clothes could alter him. "I've been looking for you," he said as he hooked his arm in mine and led me away.

"Hold on!" I protested. "Della-"

"-won't even realize you've left," Paul interrupted smoothly.

"What about the dancing? Don't you want to watch it?"

"We can dance if you want," Paul said, "though then Della is sure to see us, and I get the feeling that she wouldn't like what she saw."

"Who said I wanted to dance with you?"

"I imagine anything has got to be better than wood-for-legs over there." Paul pointed to Cohr, who, now that Paul mentioned it, did seem rather stiff.

Maybe it was the magic of Summermoon, the bright moon above, the energy emanating from the crowd around me, or maybe it was seeing how happy Della looked with Cohr. Something made me feel reckless. I grabbed Paul's hand and led him into the crowd of dancers, satisfied to see surprise on Paul's face, quickly replaced by an eager grin. We were soon moving energetically with the rest of the dancers and I was startled to find the Paul was even more skilled than Cohr.

"You keep surprising me, Dina," Paul leaned down to tell me. He didn't hold me as tightly as Cohr had, but I felt Paul's presence more acutely. I found myself wishing he would hold me a little closer, but my daring had left me and I found it was all I could do just to continue dancing. I forgot about the hundreds of other people around us, was focused solely on Paul, until someone jerked me out of the line of dancers and back into reality.

I was facing an extremely upset Della. Cohr was nowhere in sight "_What are you doing?_" she hissed loudly.

"I think we were dancing," Paul drawled, coming up behind me. "If you'd wanted a turn, you should have just told me."

She switched her angry gaze to him. "You know this is just going to cause problems. What if Mother had been here?"

"I'm leaving soon, so you needn't worry much longer." I wrenched out of her hold and walked off, trying to ignore the hurt on my sister's face.

_What's the use? _I wondered bitterly as I wandered away from the crowd. Within a couple of weeks I'd be back home in Wodenderry with my father. No more Della, no more Paul.

Looking up, I found I'd wandered to the house where Paul rented a room. From the corner of my eye I could see a couple kissing by Paul's apple tree. I could hear a girl giggling and a voice that sounded a lot like-

"Hey, safe-keeper," Cohr said, smiling maliciously and looking at me in the eye. He came closer while I stood staring in horror at the girl who was clearly not my sister walking beside him. "I have a secret I need to tell you," he said, smiling wider. My heart sunk as I realized that I was trapped, that I could never say a word of what I'd just seen to my sister. Poor Della, who'd always been so happy around Cohr. I regretted that I had ever become a safe-keeper.


End file.
